SBR Chapter 1
The Steel Ball Run: Press Conference is the first chapter of Part VII: Steel Ball Run. Summary The chapter begins with an Indian chief being told of a tribesman called sandman who is to be scalped due to having "the white man's books" in his tent as the Indians chase after Sandman on their horse they notice the way he is running is in the same style that "the white man uses when competing for trophies and prize money." As Sandman is being chased up into the rocky hills the tribesmen chasing him reflect on how he always "separated himself from the rest of the tribe when he was younger as though he was making fun of them" they shout how he should be punished for going against the tribes rules as well as how he is unforgivable for doing so. While running from the tribesmen Sandman is kicked by one of their horses up to a higher rock and continues to climb up higher even though he is hurt while the tribesmen prepare to fire their arrows at him as he climbs further up the rocks. After firing the arrows at Sandman the tribesmen are shocked by the fact Sandman is unaffected by them as he reaches the other side of the rock he was climbing and stops to catch his breath a figure appears behind him then begins to slap him repeatedly while he shouts " please stop sis I'm really sorry. " Sandman's older sister then tells him that she is going to take him back to the tribe where they will both apologize to the chief and he will promise never to read white man's books again Sandman then says that his opinion is different from hers while he does see the white man as an enemy but the best way to him to protect yourself is to understand your enemy's culture as well as stating that the tribes way of thinking won't work now due to everyone thinking that their being hounded from their ancestor's land when in truth the white man's concept is money so there for the land will be owned by the person who owns the most money. Sandman's sister then says that he was like this even as a child that's why no one understands what your thinking after hearing his sister say that Sandman shows her markings he found on the hills and explains that a white man was there training as well as to tell her that he is leaving on a trip to join the Steel Ball Run to win the fifty million dollar prize money to buy back their ancestor's land back. The scene then switches to Stephen Steel and his wife Lucy Steel as Stephen talks to his representative about the varies complaints of the guest are having, being informed of the number of participants that currently are predicted to join the race, and being told the Steel Ball Run Press Conference is about to start. After informing Mr. Steel his representative leaves as Stephen begins to cry about how the race could fall apart while Lucy comforts him assuring him that the race will go fine as long as he believes in himself. Once the press conference beings Stephen begins to explain the rules of the race as well as who the sponsors of the event are. As the Conference continues Stephen explains that the contestants of the race should bring their own weapons with them to defend themselves against any threat. As Stephen and Lucy begin to leave a reporter asks if Lucy is Stephen's wife and if she is really 14 years old his representative walks in front of the reporter then states "that has nothing to do with the race." The chapter ends with Gyro Zeppeli signing up for the race while stopping a pickpocket from getting away with some of his entry fee money. Appearances *Stephen Steel *Lucy Steel *Mountain Tim *Urmd Avdol *Dot Khan *Diego Brando *Gyro Zeppeli Stands *In a Silent Way }} Category:Manga chapters Category:Steel Ball Run chapters